A Little Kiss On Cheek? I Don't Think So
by nolawlie
Summary: Sasu nyium cuma di pipi? mungkin cukup sebagai permintaan maaf. tapi sebagai hadiah hari jadi mereka? bibir dunk... XD Special Fic for Sasunaru's Day. bodohnya saya baru mengepost sekarang. ada alasan khusus kok. RnR please... X
1. Chapter 1

**Second fic for SasuNaru's Day**

**ENJOY!!**

Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing Chibi**Sasu**Chibi**Naru, ItaDei**

Genre **Romance/Family/Humor**

Rated** T **ya? XD

A/N **perlu saya informasikan, di fic ini banyak banget adegan fluffy, err-brotherly? Eh, satu lagi, AU lho… **

Itachi : 15 tahun

Deidara : 14 tahun

Sasuke : 6 tahun

Naruto : 5 tahun

'_italic' _: flashback

**Bold **: inner

**00000000000000000**

**A Little Kiss On Cheek? I Don't Think So**

**Presented by: kuro nolawalie**

**Part 1**

**00000000000000000**

"Sasu-Sasu! Main yuuuk!"

"Memangnya mau main apa? Aku lagi sibuk nih,"

"Main… main apa ya? Oh, main kuda-kudaan!"

"Dasar idiot. Itu mainan anak kecil, bodoh."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Sasuke juga masih kecil, 'kan? Ayoooo maiiinnnn!"

"Tidak."

"Main!"

"Tidak!"

"Maiiiiiinnnnnnn!!!"

"Berisik!!!!"

"Pokoknya main!!" Naruto merebut _gameboy_ yang sedari tadi melekat di tangan teman mainnya dan melemparnya asal ke arah belakang, "Sasu harus nemenin Naru main!"

_Gameboy_ itu melayang di udara selama 0,29 detik, bertubrukan dengan lemari pakaian, menabrak meja di sampingnya, dan terjun bebas ke lantai dengan _slow motion_…

**Brak!**

"Tidaaaaakkkk!! _Gameboy_ku!" Sasuke melirik sadis pada Naruto, "Hey! Kau sudah merusak mainanku!!" teriak Sasuke hiperbola. Cukup untuk membuat seseorang serangan jantung detik itu juga. Tetapi sayangnya Naruto tidak terpengaruh.

"Pokoknya maiiinn! Maiiinn!! Maiinn!!"

"Tidak akan pernah karena kau sudah merusak benda kesayanganku!"

"Hiks… Sasuke jahat,"

"Berisik! Dasar cengeng! Pergi kau dari sini! Jangan pernah datang ke kamarku lagi!"

"Jahaatt…"

"Akkkhh!! Kalau kau datang hanya untuk membuat emosiku naik, lebih baik kau pergi!"

"Tapi Sasu, hari ini 'kan har--"

"Hari Jumat! Keluar sana!"

"Bukan itu! Tapi hari ini--"

"Pergi!!!"

"Hiks, hiks, huweeeeee… Sasu jahat!! Naru nggak mau ketemu Sasu lagi!" teriak Naruto tepat di wajah Sasuke. Ia lari menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia sempat menolehkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang sedang memandangi mainannya dengan tatapan iba. Sebutir air mata menetes ke pipinya, kaki kecilnya ia biarkan membawa tubuhnya keluar kamar dengan tergesa. Bahkan ia sempat memberi bonus bantingan pintu sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Enyah kau, idiot." Sasu segera menuju ke kepingan _gameboy_-nya yang sudah tersebar kemana-mana, dengan hati-hati ia mengumpulkan kepingan plastik dan rangkaian elektronik itu menjadi satu. Setelah terkumpul semua, ia membawanya ke meja belajar dan memandangi organ-organ _gameboy_ itu dengan ekspresi sedih dan bingung.

"Jadi tidak bisa dimainkan lagi deh…," bisik Sasuke miris, "padahal 'kan ini hadiah dari…"

'_Sasu-Sasu! Naru punya hadiah buat Sasu!'_

**Dari…**

'_Apa ini?'_

**Kenapa…**

'_Ini gameboy, Naru sengaja menabung untuk membelikan Sasu ini!'_

**Setahun yang lalu…**

'_Terima kasih…'_

**Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!**

'_Hiks… Sasuke jahat,'_

'_Berisik! Dasar cengeng! Pergi kau dari sini! Jangan pernah datang ke kamarku lagi!'_

**Bodoh!**

'_Jahaatt…'_

'_Akkkhh!! Kalau kau datang hanya untuk membuat emosiku naik, lebih baik kau pergi!'_

'_Tapi Sasu, hari ini 'kan har—'_

'_Hari Jumat! Keluar sana!'_

'_Bukan itu! Tapi hari ini—'_

'_Pergi!!!'_

"Ini hadiah dari Naruto setahun yang lalu…" ucap Sasuke pelan, "dan lagi… hari ini…"

Sasuke melirik kalender yang ada di mejanya, beberapa detik kemudian ia teringat akan satu hal… **10 Juli**…

"Arggghh!! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!"

Dengan semangat berapi-api dan ekspresi bersalah ia turun tangga setelah membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Mikoto yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara grabak-grubuk dari arah tangga menatap heran anak bungsunya, "Mau kemana, Sasu-chan? Tadi Kaasan lihat Naruto menangis setelah turun dari atas,"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan berlari ke arah teras. Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik ia sudah memakai sandalnya dan membuka pintu depan, "Aku pergi, Kaasan!"

Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng dan bergegas menuju ke dapur karena ia merasa sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan masakannya, "Ah! Sup tomatnya!", teriaknya panik.

Sekarang giliran Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya mendengar suara grabak-grubuk dari arah dapur. Ia melongok ke teras, setelah itu segera ke dapur menyusul ibunya, "Sasu-chan kenapa, Kaasan?"

"Tidak tahu, mungkin lagi marahan sama Naru-chan," jawab Mikoto sambil mengaduk-aduk sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke, "coba kau susul dia ke rumah Naru-chan, siapa tahu bisa ketemu Dei," tambahnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kaasaaan! " wajah Itachi memerah seketika, melebihi sup tomat yang saat ini sedang dimasak oleh ibunya itu.

"Hihihi… ya sudah, susul sana! Ibu takut nanti mereka bertengkar, kau tahu 'kan mereka kalau bertengkar bagaimana?" jawab Mikoto lembut.

"Hn. Aku pergi!" Itachi langsung keluar dari dapur setelah mencolek sebuah kue berbentuk awan yang dilapisi dengan krim coklat yang sangat banyak di atas meja dapur. Kue kecil yang berukuran kira-kira hanya dua jengkal. Ia tidak sempat memperhatikan tulisan di atas kue itu karena ia buru-buru menuju ke teras, tulisan dan gambar yang dibentuk oleh krim putih, kuning, dan biru yang menghias permukaannya.

Tiba-tiba Mikoto teringat sesuatu, "Ah, Itachi, tunggu sebentar!" Mikoto segera menuju ke meja tempat kue coklat tadi setelah mematikan kompor. Ia mengambil sebuah nampan dan menaruh kue itu diatasnya secara perlahan.

"Ada apa?" Itachi melongok ke dapur dengan sebelah kakinya yang telanjang. Karena yang satunya sudah dipakaikan sepatu, ia terpaksa berjinjit-jinjit dan berlompat-lompat ria ke arah dapur.

Mikoto memandang putra sulungnya itu sekilas, "Tunggu sebentar, Ibu cari tutupnya dulu," Mikoto menghiraukan anaknya yang kembali ke teras dan melanjutkan perburuannya di lemari dapur yang berjejer-jejer di atas kompor. Ia bermaksud menutupi kue awan(tapi berwarna coklat) itu supaya tidak terkena debu. Setelah berkutat selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tutup plastik timbul bening dan memasangnya rapat di atas kue tersebut.

Setelah beres, Mikoto menuju ke teras menyusul anaknya, "Ini, hati-hati membawanya,"

Itachi menatap kue itu dengan ekspresi bingung, "Hah? Mau diapakan?"

Mikoto hanya berdecak heran dan menarik poni anaknya pelan, "Ck ck ck… kau tidak lihat tulisan di atasnya?"

"Aduh!" Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke kue yang sedang dipegangnya, meneliti gambar dan tulisan itu satu-persatu, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Ohhh… iya-iya aku mengerti!"

"Ya sudah, cepat sana! Jangan-jangan mereka sudah saling melempar petasan tanah liat milik Dei," ujar Mikoto asal.

"Hahaha, aku pergi, Kaasan!" Itachi langsung keluar rumah setelah membetulkan posisi kue di tangannya.

"Ya. Hati-hati, awas kuenya jatuh,"

Itachi tidak menjawab karena ia sudah keluar dari rumah dan tidak mendengar kata-kata ibunya.

**Lumayan, bisa ketemu sama Si Cantik Dei-chan…**, pikirnya

***

"Huweeeeeee… Sasuke jahat! Huweeee…"

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah ia terus meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Tidak peduli akan tatapan bingung orang-orang dan segelintir pertanyaan yang menanyakan keadaanya. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Maklum saja, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami hal-hal seperti ini.

Setiap orang yang memarahi atau membentaknya pasti selalu dihadiahi rasa bersalah. Karena selain wajah Naruto yang imut, perangainya yang ceria dan bisa dibilang baik hati selalu saja dapat menyentuh perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia memang tidak terlalu egois untuk seukuran anak berumur 5 tahun. Sejak kecil ia selalu diajari hal-hal positif oleh ayah angkatnya, Umino Iruka. Ya, Naruto yatim piatu.

Sang ibu, Uzumaki kushina meninggal pada saat melahirkan dirinya. Sedangkan sang ayah meninggal setahun setelah kematian Kushina karena penyakit jantung. Yang ia punya saat ini hanyalah Iruka, Kakashi, dan Deidara. Deidara, seorang kakak laki-laki cantik berumur 14 tahun yang mempunyai perangai dan fisik yang hampir sama. Berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan bertubuh kecil dan langsing.

Naruto tidak pernah menanyakan apa-apa soal orang tuanya. Naruto tahu bahwa hal itu akan menambah beban bagi sang ayah yang sekarang. Sudah cukup ia selama ini merepotkan ayahnya itu. Ia dan Dei bertekad hanya akan mengijinkan Iruka dan Kakashi untuk membayarkan sekolah. Sedangkan sisanya mereka penuhi dengan uang hasil kerja Dei di sebuah studio pemotretan. Dei bekerja sebagai pengamat _fashion_ di sana. Masih muda, memang. Tapi selera berpakaiannya yang bagus sudah diakui orang-orang.

"Hiks… Hiks… Nii-chan…" Naruto melepas sepatunya dan langsung berlari masuk ke rumah, tidak lupa memanggil sang kakak tercinta. Walaupun dengan suara yang lesu, Dei bisa dengan jelas mendengar panggilan adiknya dari ruang keluarga.

Dei menaruh majalah _fashion_ yang sedang dibacanya, kemudian mengernyit heran mendengar suara sesenggukan, "Naru-chan… ini suara Naru-chan 'kan?"

Dei berniat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tetapi belum sempat ia berdiri, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh adik kecilnya yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu ruang keluarga. Naruto diam mematung di sana sambil menangis sesenggukan, Dei yang heran plus bingung karena tingkah adiknya refleks menghampiri Naruto dan langsung menggendongnya.

"Sstt, sstt, sstt… Naru-chan kenapa? Kok pulang-pulang langsung seperti ini?" ucap Dei seraya menepuk punggung adiknya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan wajah Naruto yang panas tenggelam di leher jenjangnya. Badannya bergetar. Sedikit menajamkan telinga, samar-samar ia mendengar nama 'Sasuke' keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke, Naru-chan? Dia memukulmu?" ucap Dei sedikit emosi. Entah kenapa ingatannya kembali pada kakak Sasuke, Itachi, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu saja menggodanya di sekolah. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk memarahi Sasuke. Daripada membuat masalah dengan anak kecil, lebih baik sekalian dengan kakaknya saja 'kan?

"Hiks… hiks… Sa-sasuke tadi membentak Naru… hiks… ha-hanya karena Na-naru ngajak Sasu untuk maiiinnn… huweeee…" tangis Naruto makin menjadi, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher putih kakaknya. Pelukannya semakin erat saja, sempat membuat Dei meringis karena merasakan cengkraman tangan Naruto di punggungnya.

"Cup, cup, cup… ya sudah, sekarang Naru-chan berhenti nangis ya. Nii-chan antar ke kamar, Naru-chan ceritakan semuanya pada Nii-chan di sana. Ya?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil di leher kakaknya, kemudian membiarkan Dei menurunkannya ke lantai. Setelah mengusap air di pelupuk mata, ia membiarkan Dei mengecup keningnya, "Ayo," ajak Dei sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Naruto, senyum manis tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Mereka menaiki tangga satu-persatu secara perlahan, menghiraukan Sasuke yang diam terpaku di teras depan rumah mereka.

***

"He? Kenapa pintunya terbuka?" ucap Itachi polos saat kakinya menjejak di halaman rumah mungil itu. Tangan kiri dan dadanya menyangga kue itu hati-hati, sedangkan yang kanan mendorong pagar besi putih yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di teras rumah. Anak kecil yang tak lain adik laki-lakinya itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Oi! Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan segera menundukkannya lagi, membuat sang kakak serasa diterpa angin yang berhembus lembut. Tidak lupa bola-bola rumput kering sebagai _backround_nya. Dengan kata lain, dicuekin alias diacuhkan.

"Dasar adik tidak tahu diuntung, aku sudah susah-susah menyusulmu kesini tahu. Padahal ku kira kau sekarang sedang main jotos dengan Naru-chan, ternyata belum toh…"

Sasuke mendengus, "Dasar aniki idiot. Kalau kau menyusulku hanya karena mau bertemu Dei-san, lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit saja duluan, daripada menunggu Dei-san menendangmu ke laut."

Itachi agak panas mendengar kata-kata adiknya yang setajam dan sedingin es, ia duduk di samping adiknya dan menaruh kue awan yang dibawanya di teras, "Ugh. Lihat saja baka. Aku bersumpah akan membuat anak kecil sepertimu tidak mendapatkan 'uke' yang cantik dan imut seperti Dei! Aku akan bilang ke Tousan supaya menjodohkanmu dengan Rock Lee tetangga sebelah!"

"Aniki sialan, kubunuh kau kalau benar-benar melakukannya. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberitahu Paman Sasori kalau ada perawan manis di rumah ini," ancamnya tak kalah sadis.

"Jah! Adik durhaka! Kucubit kau!" candanya sambil menarik kedua pipi Sasuke keras-keras. Padahal ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Sakit!! Baka!" balas Sasuke sambil menjotos perut kakaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Akh! Kubilang pada Tousan bahwa kau harus dijodohkan dengan si bencong Neji!"

Sasuke mendelik marah, "Kau saja sana dengan si tua bangka Kakuzu. Pasti sudah dijanjikan 1 kambing dan 5 bebek sebagai mas kawinnya!"

"Aaaarrggh!! Lupakan! Aku mau masuk dan menyerahkan kue ini saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naru-chan sakit hanya karena melihat wajah marahmu yang mirip pantat ayam itu!" Itachi mendelik, "…heran, rambut dan wajah kok sama-sama tajam!" Itachi langsung berdiri dan hendak menuju ke pintu.

Ia berani bersumpah, sebelum langkahnya mencapai pintu, terdengar dengusan dari Sasuke yang membuat hati nuraninya sebagai seorang kakak nyaris ternoda, "Dasar, rambut panjangmu saja yang seperti banci."

Tetapi Itachi mencoba sesabar mungkin menghadapi adiknya ini. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tidak tega melihat wajah babak belur adiknya disaksikan oleh sang ibu tercinta. Belum lagi harus menerima takdir bahwa 'Uchiha Itachi yang minder kepada wajah tampan dan mulus sang adik tega menghancurkan wajah adik kandungnya sendiri' menjadi pembicaraan hangat di kalangan masyarakat. Haah… terkadang menjadi orang ganteng itu susah. Selalu dibicarakan di sana-sini.

Itachi merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik, "Jangan bodoh. Kau cari mati ya? Dei-san itu sedang kesal pada kita berdua, tahu/"

"Eehhh?? Kenapa aku jadi dibawa-bawa? Kan yang membuat adiknya menangis kau, baka otoutou!" protes Itachi dengan suara nyaring.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang 3 hari lalu ditampar Dei-san sewaktu ada orang yang sengaja meremas pantatnya, hah? "

"Uhh… iya juga ya…" sekarang Itachi buru-buru menjauhi pintu, ngeri juga membayangkan jotosan maut sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Itachi menarik adiknya duduk di ayunan yang tak jauh dari teras tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangan calon uke-ku…" ucap Itachi lebay sambil menggelengkan kepala frustasi.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke datar. Padahal dalam hatinya juga sedang memikirkan cara supaya bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

"Padahal hanya Dei-chan satu-satunya uke termanis yang pernah ku temui. Wajahnya yang cantik… kulitnya yang putih mulus… pinggulnya yang ramping… perutnya yang datar… bokongnya yang seksi… ahhh…" ujar Itachi ngaco sambil memeragakan bentuk tubuh Dei dengan kedua tangannya. Bisa dipastikan yang sedang menetes dari mulut kakaknya itu adalah liur, bukan keringat, air hujan, dan sebagainya.

"Dasar mesum," tanggap Sasuke santai sambil melirik tajam ke kakaknya. Tangannya menopang dagu dengan malas.

"Hehehe… Aku yakin buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Jadi pasti Naru-chan akan tumbuh besar seperti Dei-chan, atau mungkin lebih manis dari Dei-chan. Untuk saja aku bukan pedofil… ngeriii…amit-amit…" ucap Itachi sambil mengelus dada.

"Iya juga ya… heee…" kali ini Sasuke yang berfantasi ria. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Naruto. Hal ini membuat sang kakak menjadi ilfil seketika.

**Cukup aku yang tercoreng dari silsilah keluarga karena terlalu mesum, jangan sampai adikku yang masih sekecil ini juga terkena imbasnya**, pikirnya.

"Heh! Masih kecil jangan melamun jorok! Nanti saja kalau sudah besar, itu baru boleh!" nasihat Itachi sesat, "Eh, kita intip ke kamar Naru-chan dan Dei-chan yuk! Siapa tahu bisa melihat mereka sedang imut-imutnya…" ujar Itachi dengan semangat 10 Juli.

"Boleh. Lewat balkon seperti biasanya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit terkena debu dari ayunan kayu itu.

"Se-Seperti biasanya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi kaget.

**Ya Tuhan… jangan-jangan adikku sudah menjadi benar-benar mesum. Dia saja mengakui kalau ia sering mengintip ke kamar Naru-chan… gawat nih, aku sebagai kakak merasa tidak bisa bertanggung jawab…**, pikir Itachi desperet.

"Maksudku itu, aku kan sering lewat balkon apabila main ke rumah Naru-chan. Jadi sudah terbiasa. Kalau kau beda lagi, kau lewat balkon hanya untuk mengintip Dei-san ganti baju, iya kan?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

**Nggak percaya… nggak percaya…** pikir Itachi sambil memberi tatapan menyelidik.

"Ayo, baka!" Sasuke menyeret kakaknya ke dinding samping rumah.

Di situ dapat terlihat dua balkon yang saling berdampingan. Yang satu balkon kamar Deidara dan yang satunya lagi balkon kamar Naruto. Jarak antara keduanya pun tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar 2 meter.

Di antara dua balkon itu terdapat tangga besi yang menempel permanen ke dinding. Entah kebetulan apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Mungkin sang pemilik rumah punya maksud tertentu memasang tangga di tempat itu. Hanya akal ngadet Uchiha Bersaudara saja menganggap sang pemilik rumah memasang tangga khusus untuk para pengintip dan pemerkosa bocah di bawah umur.

"Kau dulu, Sasu-chan," ucap Itachi sambil membantu Sasuke menaiki tangga. Setelah Sasuke sudah berpegangan mantap pada anak tangga, Itachi menyusul di bawahnya.

"Aku ke balkon Naruto, terserah kau mau ke balkon Dei-san atau tidak," kata Sasuke sambil memandang ke bawah, ke wajah kakaknya.

Hup! Sasuke melompat dari tangga itu ke balkon kamar Naruto dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau mengejutkan atau sampai diketahui oleh sang pemilik rumah kalau memang Naruto ada di dalam.

"Wow…" Sasuke terpana melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat dari jendela di balkon itu.

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Aku mau lihat!! Minggir! Minggir!!" Itachi yang baru saja hendak melompat ke balkon Deidara segera mengurungkan niatnya dan menyusul Sasuke ke balkon kamar Naruto. Ia penasaran melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang bagaikan baru saja melihat malaikat sedang mandi.

"Ah! Jangan berisik! Nanti mereka dengar!" protes Sasuke sambil menampar punggung kakaknya.

"Wow…" Itachi yang sudah terlanjur terpana dengan pemandangan dari dalam hanya mangap. Tidak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Malaikat…" ucap mereka bersamaan.

***

"Hiks, hiks, Nii-chaaann…" Naruto kembali menangis setelah sampai di tempat tidurnya. Ia sekarang dipangku oleh Dei. Dei bersandar di tempat tidur sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto yang sedang menangis di dadanya. Di wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran. Ia takut Naruto akan sakit kalau terus-terusan menangis seperti ini. Karena sedari dulu memang begitu, setiap Naruto menangis, selalu saja diakhiri dengan demam atau semacamnya.

"Naru-chan… sudah ya… mungkin Sasu-chan sedang ada masalah. Lagipula 'kan ini juga salah Naru-chan, kenapa harus melempar _gameboy_ itu sampai pecah berkeping-keping?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sekilas, "Ta-tapi 'kan itu hadiah dari Naru… hiks,"

"Ya maka dari itu, Sasu-chan nggak mau kalau sampai barang dari Naru-chan rusak. Itu artinya Sasu-chan sayang banget sama Naru-chan," hibur Dei seraya mencium puncak kepala adiknya.

"…" Naruto hanya diam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari kakaknya barusan.

***

"Cieh… cieh… Sasu-chan sayang sama Naru-chan… cieh…" goda Itachi sambil mencolek-colek pipi adiknya.

"Berisik!" balas Sasu kesal, wajahnya sedikit memerah karenanya.

"Tapi benar, kan?? Ciehhh…" balas Itachi lagi sambil melanjutkan pengamatannya.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus diam dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

***

"Benarkah?" ujar Naruto akhirnya. Ia memandang wajah kakaknya dengan ekspresi sumringah. Dasar anak kecil, gampang sekali dipengaruhi.

"Tentu…," jawab Dei sambil mencium pipi adiknya lagi, "tapi kalau kau mau membalas Sasu-chan juga tidak apa-apa. Nii-chan akan membantumu. Soalnya Uchiha Bersaudara itu memang menyebalkan," lanjut Dei.

"Nii-chan masih marah soal tragedi itu ya?" kali ini Naruto sudah duduk di pangkuan kakaknya dengan sempurna. Air matanya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, digantikan dengan wajah bahagia yang bisa membuat siapapun merasa ikut bahagia karenanya.

"I-iya. Habis Itachi-san selalu saja menggodaku. Apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu, itu sudah kelewatan," Dei memandang langit-langit kamar, "kalau masih sebatas mencolek pinggang atau yang masih batas wajar Nii-chan masih bisa terima. Tapi kalau yang kemarin, jangan harap. " lanjutnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

***

"Wakakakakak… mampus kau…" kata Sasuke nista pada kakaknya yang mematung dan keringat dingin di sampingnya.

"Di-diam, baka!" Itachi menjambak rambut ayam adiknya.

***

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kakak, "Tapi-tapi, tapi tadi Teme jahat… dia bilang Naru gak boleh dateng ke kamarnya lagi," Naruto mulai merengek lagi. Deidara menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Yah, mungkin memang seperti itu sifat Sasuke. Seseorang kalau terbawa emosi selalu lupa diri. Begitu juga dengan Nii-chan kemarin, tanpa aba-aba Nii-chan langsung menampar Itachi-san 'kan?" Dei tersenyum melihat anggukan polos adiknya, "…itu karena Nii-chan sudah termakan emosi, apalagi Itachi-san melakukannya di depan teman-teman dan senior Nii-chan yang lainnya…. Ahhh!!! Mau ditaruh di mana wajah Nii-chan??!" jelas Dei panjang lebar. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, terlihat sekali emosinya mulai meluap apabila mengingat kejadian itu.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar curhatan kakaknya.

***

"Taruh saja wajahmu di hatiku, Dei-chan~…"

"Gombal, " ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Lain kali aku harus mendapatkan keperawanannya… Harus!"

"Apa?!"

***

"Oh, iya. Naru-chan, ini sudah siang. Naru-chan ngantuk?"

"Iya…"

"Ya sudah, Naru-chan tidur ya. Nii-chan mau ke bawah sebentar, nanti Nii-chan kembali kalau sudah selesai," ucap Dei sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil adiknya dan membaringkan Naruto di sisi sebelahnya, "jangan ke mana-mana ya?"

Deidara pun beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah mengecup pelan kening adiknya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu dan menutupnya perlahan, tidak ingin mengusik Naruto yang sudah mulai setengah memejamkan mata.

Naruto menggenggam selimut orange bergambar rubah itu erat, kemudian menariknya sampai sebatas dada. Yakin kalau kakaknya sudah turun ke bawah, ia mengambil bingkai foto yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Sebuah foto berisi dua orang bayi mungil, berambut biru dan pirang saling berpelukan. Yang berambut biru gelap sudah lumayan besar, sedang yang satunya lagi masih lebih kecil dari si rambut biru. Naruto hanya dapat bersemu merah saat melihat posisi super imut dirinya dengan Sasuke di foto itu. Ia tidak menyangka, ia yang masih bayi itu bisa sangat tenang dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah dijodohkan. Tidak peduli bahwa mereka memiliki persamaan gender. Toh pada akhirnya semua itu kembali pada hati masing-masing. Mereka tidak dapat memungkiri ikatan yang bahkan sudah terbentuk sebelum mereka lahir.

Orang tua yang bijaksana, itulah kalimat yang menggambarkan sifat dari masing-masing orang tua. Tidak memaksakan kehendak pribadi dan membiarkan sang anak menentukan jalan hidupnya kelak. Walaupun ikatan tersebut tidak pantas disebut sebagai cinta, karena Sasuke dan Naruto juga masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal seperti itu. Tetapi Deidara, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Iruka, Kakashi, bahkan Minato yakin kalau itulah yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Mereka yakin cinta bisa tumbuh seiring bertambahnya umur dan pemahaman kedua belah pihak yang bersangkutan.

Naruto memeluk foto itu erat di dadanya, kemudian segera mengambil guling kecil di pojok ranjang dan menangis di sana…

**=To Be Continued=**

**Ini baru bagian pertama, pendek banget ya?**

**Jangan lewatkan bagian keduanya ya!**

**Arigato bagi yang udah bersedia membaca! XD**

**a/n—anoo… itu… bukannya apa-apa, tapi kalau mau review per-chapter aja ya? soalnya kalau sekali review langsung dua chapter, kuru suka bingung nentuin letak kesalahannya. Lagipula, kalau anda review per-chapter, anda bisa dengan mudah mengkritik tanpa harus mengingat-ngingat kejadian di chapter lainnya. Betul? :D**

***bengong* -padahal sendirinya juga suka review 2-3 chapter sekaligus (=_=")-**

**Eh, tapi kuru review langsung 2-3 chapter itu hanya untuk fic tertentu lho. Contoh, untuk fic yang uda nyampe jauhhhh tapi kuru baru baca sekarang. Itu sih, karena kuru aja yang males… -ditampol-**

**Contoh lagi, kalau gak ada waktu. Atau gak sempet. Tapi kuru selalu mengusahakan kalau review dari kuru itu 'benar-benar review'. Dalam arti review itu isinya bisa mendorong dan membantu sang author yang fic-nya diriview sama kuru. Gak lucu juga kan, kalo misalnya kita udah baca sampe chapter 5, tapi semua review kita itu dirangkum dalam satu kesatuan review yang isinya cuma 'Wah! keren nih ficnya! Apdet ya!'**

**Waduh, jangan kecam saya karena kalimat di atas ya. karena kalau menurut saya, kenapa enggak kalo kita punya banyak waktu dan kesempatan untuk meriview lebih spesifik per-chapternya? Tapi saya juga menghargai kok yang berbuat seperti itu. itu kan berarti mereka menghargai fic kita. Daripada gak review sama sekali? :D**

**Eh, eh, tapi-tapi-tapi… saya juga gak menyalahkan kalau yang mau review dua chapter sekaligus. Asalkan riviewnya bisa mendorong dan menyemangati saya ajah.. :D**

**Well…**

**REVIEW, PLEASE? X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second fic for SasuNaru's Day**

**ENJOY!!**

Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing Chibi**Sasu**Chibi**Naru, ItaDei**

Genre **Romance/Family/Humor**

Rated** T **ya? XD

A/N **perlu saya informasikan, di fic ini banyak banget adegan fluffy, err-brotherly? Eh, satu lagi, AU lho…**

Itachi : 15 tahun

Deidara : 14 tahun

Sasuke : 6 tahun

Naruto : 5 tahun

'_italic' _: flashback

**Bold **: inner

**00000000000000000**

**A Little Kiss On Cheek? I Don't Think So**

**Presented by: kuro nolawalie**

**Part 2**

**00000000000000000**

"Tuh… lihat, jadi nangis lagi 'kan… kau sih," kata Itachi iba. Jujur saja, ia tidak tega melihat Naruto yang masih terlalu kecil itu mendapat tekanan batin karena sang adik yang egois.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu…" kata Sasuke pelan. Walaupun samar, Itachi bisa menangkap getaran di suara adiknya itu.

"Sasu-chan…?" betapa kagetnya ia melihat sang adik bergetar hebat dan bersandar pada lengan kirinya. Tangan Sasuke meremas bagian punggung kaus hitam yang dipakai kakaknya, sedangkan kepalanya ia lesakkan ke lengan kiri Itachi.

"A-aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini…, huweee… Nii-chan…" kata Sasuke sambil terisak, membuat Itachi menjadi panik seketika.

**Wah, gawat kalau sampai ada yang dengar**, pikirnya.

"Sssstttt! Sasu-chan diem ya, nanti kalau kedengaran orang trus ketahuan ngintip 'kan nggak lucu, cupcupcup…" kata Itachi sambil membawa wajah Sasuke ke dadanya, berusaha meredam isak tangis dari adiknya itu.

"Sasu-chan merasa bersalah, iya 'kan?" ujar Itachi lembut sambil mengelus rambut adiknya, "saran Nii-chan, kamu temui Naru-chan dan meminta maaf. Nii-chan yakin Naru-chan juga menyayangimu seperti kau menyayangi Naru-chan dan memaafkan kesalahanmu,"

"Hiks, hiks, tapi--"

"Sudah—ayo cepat sana, Nii-chan bantu membukakan jendelanya. Kau masuk pelan-pelan ya…" Itachi membuka jendela besar itu hati-hati supaya tidak terlalu berisik, kemudian mengangkat Sasuke supaya bisa melewati jendela itu.

**Haaah… adikku… adikku… kalau dipikir-pikir, sifatmu yang sedingin es itu bisa juga mencair ya… dan itu hanya karena Naruto. Aku yakin kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama…**

"Hup! Nah sudah," Itachi mengusek-ngusek rambut adik kecilnya, "semoga berhasil! Nii-chan mau ke bawah dulu, mau menemui Dei-chan. Kau santai saja di sini, jaaa…" ucap Itachi yang segera menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Ia melompat ke tangga dan turun ke bawah. Sasuke melihat kakaknya melalui jendela, memastikan kakaknya sudah sampai di bawah dengan selamat.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke ranjang yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Di sana terdapat Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke rasanya ingin menitikkan air mata lagi. Tetapi ia segera mengusap kelopak matanya yang mulai basah dengan punggung tangan.

Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri ranjang Naruto, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang. Setelah berpikir agak lama, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Naruto. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Naruto pelan, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang tadi sempat keluar lagi dari mata biru itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak terusik, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya. Matanya masih terus terpejam. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin berani untuk melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kecil Naruto dan mencium rambut pirang lembut itu perlahan. Melihat sama sekali tidak ada reaksi, ia memeluk Naruto erat dan ikut terlelap bersama Naruto ke alam mimpi.

***

_Ting-tong!_

"Sebentar!" suara Deidara tampak menggema di ruang tamu yang sepertinya kosong itu. Di tubuhnya telah tersampir sebuah celemek oranye, bisa dipastikan Deidara berusaha memasak sesuatu di dapur sebelumnya.

"Selamat da--" Deidara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan segera menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, "Mau apa kau?" tanya Deidara ketus, mata birunya melirik ke benda yang dibawa oleh Itachi.

"Ehm… itu… ano…" Itachi menelan ludah melihat Dei yang tampak manis dalam balutan celemek oranye itu, membuat Itachi ingin mempunyai istri detik itu juga, "a-aku disuruh ibu mengantarkan ini untukmu…eh-salah, maksudku untuk Naru-chan," ucap Itachi terbata. Ia menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap seseorang yang sudah mendapat pelecehan seksual darinya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Dalam hatinya ia berharap pisau yang ada di tangan kanan Deidara adalah palsu.

"Hmm…" Dei tampak berpikir, "ada peringatan apa sampai membawakan kue segala?" lanjut Deidara masih dengan wajah siap menerkam Itachi kapan saja.

"Ugh… itu… sekarang tanggal 10 Juli. Kau ingat, Dei?" jawab Itachi dengan mimik wajah penuh harap. Ia berdoa semoga hal ini bisa digunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Deidara mengertnyitkan dahinya, kemudian perlahan-lahan terdapat perubahan ekspresi wajah yang sangat drastis ,"Ah! Aku lupa!" ia menepuk jidatnya, sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum hambar, "...hari ini 'kan hari peringatan mereka berdua! Gawat, aku belum masak apa-apa! Aduh…" ujar Dei panik.

Mendengar hal ini, muncul ide brilian di otak Itachi, "Tenang saja, Dei-chan. Jangan terburu-buru. Kita masih ada waktu sampai nanti malam 'kan?"

Deidara mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Nah, 'kan kuenya sudah ada. Tinggal menyiapkan makanan, minuman, dan dekorasinya," Itachi menjulurkan tangannya ke arah depan, ke arah Deidara, "tolong kau bawa ini,"

Dei menerima kue itu bingung, "Lalu?"

"Ya… aku akan membantumu menyiapkan segala sesuatunya," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut, "ngomong-ngomong, Iruka-san dan Kakashi-san tidak ada di rumah ya?"

"Iya, mereka sedang bulan madu untuk yang ke delapan kalinya tahun ini," mimik wajah Dei berubah menjadi bosan, "aku mohon bantuannya ya, Itachi-san," kali ini Dei membungkukkan badan dengan setengah hati di depan Itachi. Membuat Itachi jadi ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi? Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi.

**Orang ini maunya apa sih?** batin Deidara geram.

"Si-silahkan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Dei basa-basi. Padahal dalam hatinya jelas-jelas berkata, **Kalau sampai kau menggores barang di rumah ini seujung jaripun, kau tidak akan selamat sampai di rumah.**

"Eh, Itachi-san! Tapi, di mana Sasuke? Dia tidak ikut denganmu?" sela Deidara sambil menghentikan langkahnya yang akan menuju dapur. Ia membalik badannya cepat, membuat rambut pirang panjangnya tersibak menutupi setengah wajahnya.

**Kami-sama… cantik sekali…** pikir Itachi sambil menyedot darah yang hampir mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sasuke ada di kamar Naru-chan, kok,"

"Apaa?!!"

***

"Ssstt! Hati-hati membuka pintunya, Dei-chan! Jangan sampai mereka terbangun," nasihat Itachi ketika mereka sampai di depan kamar Naruto. Itachi sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu pada Deidara, yang membuat Deidara menahan emosi sepanjang beberapa menit isi cerita itu. Untung saja sebelum bercerita Itachi sudah mengamankan pisau yang tadi dipegang Deidara dengan kue awan.

"Iya, ini aku juga sudah hati-hati tahu!" balas Deidara sewot.

Kriieett… pintu terbuka sedikit. Dengan sigap Deidara memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam di usahanya mengintip kali ini. Begitu pula dengan Itachi, kepalanya sekarang sudah berada di atas kepala Deidara. Itachi bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut Deidara hanya dengan dagunya saja. Apalagi dengan tangannya?

"Rambutmu halus ya, Dei," puji Itachi sambil melirik ke wajah Deidara yang sedang menahan marah. Detik itu juga Deidara menjedukkan kepalanya ke dagu Itachi, membuat Itachi meringis kesakitan dan tidak bisa membalas perlakuan Dei dengan kata-kata.

"Apa adikmu juga tidur?" Tanya Dei sambil sedikit melebarkan pintu.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Itachi-san," Dei masih bergeming memperhatikan Sasuke yang wajahnya tertutup selimut milik Naruto.

"…" masih tidak ada suara.

"Oi! Itachi!" kali ini Deidara bertanya sambil menatap wajah Itachi yang hampir menangis. Itachi mengangguk pasrah sambil mengelus dagunya. Terlihat sekali Itachi begitu menikmati hadiah dari calon ukenya itu. Diraba-raba terus sedari tadi.

"Maaf," Ujar Dei santai sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Atiiitt…" ujar Itachi pelan.

"Mereka lucu sekali ya… kyaaa~" teriak Dei gemas tapi pelan.

"Siapa dulu dong, kakaknyaa…" ujar Itachi narsis. Entah kenapa sakit di dagunya menghilang seketika saat bernarsis-ria.

Dei mendengus kesal, "Huh, kau pikir adikku kalah imut daripada adikmu? Justru adikku lah yang paling menggemaskan, tahu,"

"Iya-iya, 'kan kakaknya juga sama seperti adiknya. Sama-sama tipe uke,"

Deidara menoleh bingung, "Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Kamu cantik setiap saat, Dei," Itachi berusaha menutup-nutupi perkataannya barusan dengan memuji Dei. Padahal tidak ada nyambung-nyambungnya dengan pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Aku ini laki-laki tulen, tahu!" protes Dei sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Itachi melirik ke arah Dei, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat wajah Dei yang memerah.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu memang cantik," Itachi mulai meluncurkan jurus-jurus gombalnya, "tidak salah kami berdua memilih Namikaze Bersaudara sebagai seseorang yang sangat berarti…"

Deidara terdiam menatap mata onyx khas Uchiha yang ada di depannya. Ia merasa seperti tersedot dalam lubang tak berdasar di mata hitam itu. Sama seperti Deidara, Itachi juga merasa seperti hilang dan tenggelam di Samudera Antartika setiap menatap mata biru bak langit di depannya.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara. Deidara ingin melawan, tetapi mata onyx itu seolah menghipnotisnya dan membuat tubuhnya seakan membeku. Itachi mencengkram lembut bahu Deidara dan merengkuh tubuh itu mendekat. Sedetik kemudian Deidara memejamkan mata merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

***

"Nghh…" bocah kecil berambut pirang itu merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sesuatu yang merengkuhnya. Ia mengira bahwa itu adalah kakaknya, tetapi tidak mungkin karena tubuh yang memeluknya itu terlalu kecil. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang merengkuhnya karena sekarang kepalanya tepat berada di dada orang tersebut. Ia ingin bangun tetapi lilitan lengan orang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak mengendor.

**Siapa?** batin Naruto.

"Nii-chan…" suara seraknya memanggil sang kakak. Tetapi tidak ada balasan. Ia semakin yakin bahwa yang memeluknya sekarang bukan kakaknya.

"Ukh… lepas," desah Naruto pelan sambil berusaha melepas belitan tangan orang itu di punggung dan pinggangnya.

Naruto mulai gelisah sekarang, "Ini siapa? Lepasin Naru… Nii-chaannn!" Naruto mulai memukul dada orang yang sama sekali tidak bergeming itu dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil. Kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang kaki orang misterius di sebelahnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari tindakannya barusan membangunkan bocah berambut hitam yang memeluknya. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata yang mengekang mata onyx itu membuka. Begitu juga dengan belitan tangannya yang mulai merenggang. Kesempatan ini dipakai Naruto untuk segera bangun dan melihat siapa sebenarnya orang aneh yang memeluknya itu.

"Kau ini tidak bisa diam ya, Dobe." kata Sasuke sambil menegakkan duduknya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya, "…berisik."

Mata biru Naruto berkaca-kaca melihat seseorang yang barusan menghabiskan tidur siang dengannya, "Hiks, hiks, Nii-chaaaannnnn…" panggil Naruto putus asa. Terlihat beberapa air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja menyangkut di pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran. Matanya tak lepas dari tatapan trauma yang diberikan bocah pirang itu padanya.

Naruto mengusap matanya, kemudian menatap lurus pada bocah berambut biru tua di hadapannya, "Teme… k-kenapa…?"

Sasuke memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Tetapi tidak berhasil karena Naruto terus mundur ke belakang, "Naruto, kau kenapa sih?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah…" tangannya merengkuh pundak Naruto, "…aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu seperti tadi,"

Naruto masih diam, jari-jari kecilnya melepaskan rengkuhan kedua tangan Sasuke di pundaknya. Mata Sasuke membelalak kaget, "Kenapa…"

"Sasuke t-tadi bilang…" Naruto mulai sesenggukan, "...ng-nggak mau ketemu sama Naru lagi…"

Sasuke langsung membawa tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya, "Tidak… bukan…" ia menggelengkan kepalanya polos, "tadi aku bukan marah padamu. Tapi aku emosi karena kau melempar _gameboy _itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping,"

"Sama saja, hiks," Naruto makin sesenggukan.

"Aduh…" Sasuke merutuki perkataannya barusan, "Naru berhenti nangis dulu ya. Aku jadi bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana."

"Hiks, hiks…" Naruto diam, hanya isak tangis sesekali keluar dari mulutnya. Kesempatan ini dipakai Sasuke untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya kaget benda kesayanganku rusak, apalagi itu hadiah darimu," tangannya mengusap pelan pundak Naruto.

"T-tapi tadi Sasuke… Sasuke… huweee…" tangis Naruto pecah seketika. Teringat akan kata-kata kejam Sasuke tadi siang.

"Aaargh!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tanpa pikir panjang didaratkannya ciuman kecil di pipi pemuda pirang di depannya.

***

Di depan pintu kamar sebelah tangga itu kini berhadapan dua pemuda yang saling bertatapan. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, terutama si pirang panjang. Sangat mudah ditebak bahwa si pirang lah yang didominasi oleh si rambut hitam. Tangan si rambut pirang menahan pundak si hitam, mencoba memperpanjang jarak antara keduanya.

"Dei…"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Dei panik, sebelah tangannya memegangi mulutnya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi mendorong bahu Itachi menjauh. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena malu, marah, atau kekurangan oksigen.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi," ujar Itachi terbata. Salah tingkahnya sudah melampaui batas, ditambah lagi wajah Deidara yang sepertinya menahan marah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kita bahas nanti saja, aku tidak mau ada masalah lagi di hari penting seperti ini," Deidara bangkit dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar adiknya yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya melotot kaget melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Dasar, adik dan kakak sama saja," ujar Dei geram. Itachi yang bingung dengan perkataan Dei ikut-ikutan mengintip dari celah pintu itu. Dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat sang adik sudah mulai 'berani' seperti itu.

"Hahaha, dasar baka otouto. Hahah—mmphf!!" Dei dengan sigap membungkam mulut Itachi, takut kalau-kalau dua sejoli cilik yang kini sedang berpelukan memergoki mereka sedang mengintip.

"Kau itu bodoh atau memang tolol sih?" hardik Dei sambil menjambak rambut panjang Itachi, bungkaman di mulut Itachi sudah dilepaskan olehnya, "Nanti kalau kedengaran 'kan nggak seru!"

"Oh, iya. Maaf… mmph-" Itachi masih berusaha menahan tawanya diiringi plototan Dei, "Tapi memang nggak seru ah, cuma di pipi. Coba seperti kita tadi, pasti lebih seru,"

"Ugh." Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, kau tambah manis kalau seperti itu." ujar Itachi sebelum kakinya membawa dirinya menuju tangga, "Ayo kita turun. Kita masih harus menyiapkan makanan dan menata ruang tamu 'kan? Biarkan saja mereka berbaikan sendiri," dan Itachi pun meninggalkan Dei yang masih diam terpaku di tempat.

"Yaya, baiklah." Dei menyusul beberapa saat setelah Itachi menuruni tangga, "Aku rasa ini akan menjadi hari jadi yang seru," ujarnya setengah berbisik. Senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya.

***

"Kau mau memaafkan aku 'kan, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Pemuda kecil di depannya masih menundukkan wajah, rona merah di pipinya terlihat samar. Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain mencium pipi pemuda di depannya. Karena kalau tidak, ia yakin Naruto tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Naruto menegakkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Bekas air mata masih terlihat samar di kedua pipinya, "Un." jawabnya pelan sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" ujar Sasuke girang sambil memeluk erat Naruto. Walaupun begitu, Naruto masih belum memperlihatkan senyum secerah mataharinya. Sasuke yang sadar akan reaksi Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata pemuda itu dalam.

"Kau… kenapa? Apa ada masalah lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Sasuke ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Sasuke agak tersentak mendengar kalimat yang langsung keluar dari bibir Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke malah tersenyum pahit.

"Sasuke tidak ingat ya…"

"Aku ingat." potong Sasuke langsung, "Tadi aku memang tidak ingat, tapi sekarang aku sudah ingat." ujar Sasuke riang. Senyum khas anak-anak terkembang di wajahnya.

"Benarkah…?" kata Naruto ragu. Matanya memandang penuh harap pada pemuda bermata onyx di depannya.

"Tentu," Sasuke diam sebentar, "Masa aku bisa lupa dengan hari jadi kita?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe…" sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan ciuman di kening tan Naruto.

Mereka berpelukan lumayan lama, melepas segala kesalah pahaman yang sempat hinggap di hati masing-masing. Ikatan yang sebelumnya hampir terputus kini diperkuat dengan adanya benih-benih cinta antara mereka. Sebuah perwujudan kasih sayang yang tidak bisa disamakan dengan materi, dengan gameboy sekalipun. Mereka tidak menyangka, hanya sebuah kecupan hangat di pipi yang mampu mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Mulai detik itu mereka mengikat janji. Janji akan saling mengerti dan saling melengkapi. Menjaga ikatan yang selalu mengiringi langkah mereka hingga detik ini, dan memperkuat ikatan itu dengan cara memilin serat kepercayaan yang ada.

***

Malam harinya…

"Wah, yang membuat ini semua Itachi-san dan Nii-chan? Hebat…" mata sebiru langit itu berbinar menatap berbagai macam makanan yang tersedia di atas meja. Begitu juga dua orang pemuda remaja yang tersenyum bangga akan hasil karya mereka yang sedang dipuji oleh bocah pirang di depannya.

"Dei-san dan aniki juga yang membuat kue ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk kue awan cokelat yang telah di hiasi lilin berwarna-warni dengan telunjuk kanannya. Mata onyx Sasuke ikut berbinar menatap kue unik itu.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Masa kau tidak lihat tadi aku membawanya dari rumah, baka otouto? Kaasan yang membuatnya!" ujar Itachi gemas.

"Hahaha… aku rasa keadaan Sasuke terlalu kacau untuk menyadari keberadaan kue itu. Ia tidak akan tenang sebelum masalahnya dengan adikku selesai," ujar Dei sambil menatap gemas adiknya yang sedang meniup-niup pelan lilin di atas kue.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Kapan aku dan Sasuke bisa meniup lilinnya? Aku sudah lapar…" ucap Naruto bosan.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar!" Deidara sedikit tergesa menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan isyarat 'Ada apa?', tetapi Itachi membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Ini dia!" Dei turun dari tangga membawa sebuah kamera digital dan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru yang lumayan besar. Ia menaruh kedua benda itu di atas meja dengan semangat.

"Apa itu, Dei-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Deidara membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Coba saja kalian berdua buka!" katanya lagi sambil mengambil kamera di atas meja dan mulai menghidupkannya. Itachi yang merasa tidak ada kerjaan hanya mencolek-colek kue awan sambil sesekali memperhatikan tindak-tanduk tiga orang kelewat girang di depannya.

Sasuke mengangkat kotak beludru itu bingung, tetapi segera direbut oleh Naruto, "Aku saja yang buka!"

"Hn." ujar Sasuke pasrah.

Naruto langsung membuka kotak itu dam matanya membelalak kagum melihat sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Dua buah kalung berbentuk sekop terbalik berwarna perak. Naruto menaruh kotak itu di atas meja dan membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya juga.

"Apa itu? Kalung?" tanya Itachi. Ia sudah berhenti mencolek-colek kue dan menatap kalung, Sasuke, dan Naruto bergantian.

"Yap!" kali ini Dei memfokuskan dirinya pada dua bocah di depannya, "Itu adalah kalung hadiah dari Iruka dan Kakashi." lanjutnya lagi.

"Sekarang kalian ambil kalung yang inisialnya berbeda dengan nama kalian ya. Naru-chan ambil yang inisialnya S, sedangkan Sasu-chan ambol yang berinisial N."

Kedua bocah yang sedang berbahagia itu mengikuti instruksi Deidara tanpa banyak protes.

"Nah, sekarang Sasu-chan pakaikan kalung itu di leher Naru-chan. Begitu juga dengan Naru-chan, pakaikan kalung itu di leher Sasu-chan. Harus bersamaan ya!"

Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengangguk dan saling memakaikan kalung. Tepat saat mereka masih saling merangkul untuk mengaitkan kalung…

**JEPRET!!**

Deidara mengabadikan momen itu di kameranya dalam satu jepretan. Naruto dan Sasuke bengong, Itachi menatap Deidara bingung, Deidara tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menggumamkan kata "Berhasil!"

"Nah, sekarang kalian menghadap ke kamera. Keluarkan senyum kalian yang paling manis! Sasu-chan, kau rangkul pundak Naru-chan. Yang mesra ya!"

Itachi tertawa geli. Deidara mulai menyiapkan kameranya lagi untuk sesi penjepretan berikutnya.

"Siap?" tanya Deidara riang.

Naruto hanya mengangguk polos dan membiarkan lengan Sasuke melingkari pundaknya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum boyish. Tetapi kemudian muncul suatu ide gila di otaknya. Seringai licik muncul di wajah Sasuke, yang membuat sang kakak mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau kenapa, Sasu-chan?"

"1… 2… 3!"

**Cup!**

**JEPRET!!**

Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget. Bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke bersentuhan tepat saat Dei mengambil gambar mereka. Naruto merasakan pipinya memanas saat itu juga. Tiga detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap tunangannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke jahil.

"…" Naruto masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"…" Deidara masih memegang kameranya dengan posisi siap jepret.

"…" begitu pula Itachi, jari telunjuknya yang barusan mencolek kue alhasil berhenti di bibirnya, kaget akan tindakan adiknya yang sudah di luar batas kewajaran. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki seorang adik berumur 6 tahun yang sudah pernah merebut keperawanan bibir orang?

"Gyaa!!!" Naruto segera menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" ujar Sasuke polos.

"Ahh!!! Itachiii!!! Lihat kelakuan adikmu itu!!!!" Dei mengamuk sembari mengacung-acungkan pisau roti di depan wajah Itachi.

"Apa salahku?!!" kata Itachi ngeri sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Dei di pergelangan kakinya. Mata Dei berkilat marah bagai iblis siap menyerang.

"Biarkan saja, orang dewasa memang suka aneh." kata Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng kepala sok dewasa. Naruto masih menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

Dan jadilah malam itu dihabiskan dengan menyaksikan pembantaian habis-habisan Uchiha Itachi oleh Namikaze Deidara.

**=The End=**

**Selesai! XD**

**Apakah di sini terlalu banyak adegan ItaDei? Kalo menurut saya sih enggak *membela diri* -ditampol-**

**Thanks for reading! Saya berharap fic ini menggerakkan hati Anda para pembenci pair SasuNaru. Kami, SasuNaru FG tidak pernah menghina secara terang-terangan pair favorit Anda. Entah itu SasuSaku, SasuKarin, NaruHina, dan NaruSaku. Saya masih bisa menahan diri apabila Anda masih bisa menjaga sikap. Tetapi kalau Anda sudah kelewatan, Saya tidak akan tanggung kalau fic-fic anda penuh dengan flame dari saya. SaYah SeRiuSh!! (Super Ultra Cute Lovely Girl Mode : ON)**

**Nyakakakak~ X**

**a/n—anoo… itu… bukannya apa-apa, tapi kalau mau review per-chapter aja ya? soalnya kalau sekali review langsung dua chapter, kuru suka bingung nentuin letak kesalahannya. Lagipula, kalau anda review per-chapter, anda bisa dengan mudah mengkritik tanpa harus mengingat-ngingat kejadian di chapter lainnya. Betul? :D**

***bengong* -padahal sendirinya juga suka review 2-3 chapter sekaligus (=_=")-**

**Eh, tapi kuru review langsung 2-3 chapter itu hanya untuk fic tertentu lho. Contoh, untuk fic yang uda nyampe jauhhhh tapi kuru baru baca sekarang. Itu sih, karena kuru aja yang males… -ditampol-**

**Contoh lagi, kalau gak ada waktu. Atau gak sempet. Tapi kuru selalu mengusahakan kalau review dari kuru itu 'benar-benar review'. Dalam arti review itu isinya bisa mendorong dan membantu sang author yang fic-nya diriview sama kuru. Gak lucu juga kan, kalo misalnya kita udah baca sampe chapter 5, tapi semua review kita itu dirangkum dalam satu kesatuan review yang isinya cuma 'Wah! keren nih ficnya! Apdet ya!'**

**Waduh, jangan kecam saya karena kalimat di atas ya. karena kalau menurut saya, kenapa enggak kalo kita punya banyak waktu dan kesempatan untuk meriview lebih spesifik per-chapternya? Tapi saya juga menghargai kok yang berbuat seperti itu. itu kan berarti mereka menghargai fic kita. Daripada gak review sama sekali? :D**

**Eh, eh, tapi-tapi-tapi… saya juga gak menyalahkan kalau yang mau review dua chapter sekaligus. Asalkan riviewnya bisa mendorong dan menyemangati saya ajah.. :D**

**Jangan salahkan saya karena fic ini terpaksa dibagi dua, gara-gara megu tuh! *nunjuk2 megu***

**Kata megu ficnya maksimal 6000 words, tapi punya kuru lebih. Padahal cuma lebih dikit, kenapa sama saya dibagi dua ya? *bingung dengan diri sendiri***

**Hehe, enggak kok. Siapa tahu ada yang mau review lewat hape, khan Cuma 3000-an words.**

**Well…**

**REVIEW, PLEASE? X)**


End file.
